1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for viewing documents identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) from a mobile browser on a wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet browser applications are well known for displaying web page content as hypertext, and for permitting user navigation between pages and downloading of documents through the use of Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). Document viewing in this manner using a desktop PC involves downloading the document and either launching the original authoring application to display the downloaded document or viewing the document through an application browser plug-in. For mobile devices, document viewing is accomplished by downloading the document onto the mobile device and launching a mobile edition of the original authoring application to display the document.